


A Collection Of Kisses

by ThatsMackie



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Babysitting, Dancing, Devil Face (Lucifer TV), F/M, Kissing, Massage, Menstruation, Protective Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Reading, Singing, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-07 02:27:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17357186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatsMackie/pseuds/ThatsMackie
Summary: This is just a few chapters of kisses shared between Chloe and Lucifer.





	1. Hand

There are many words Chloe could use to describe Lucifer. Arrogant, childish, a playboy, charming in the worst way and generally emotionally oblivious but above all else - and possibly most importantly - he is a gentleman. Hidden beneath his seductive exterior is a man who is downright soft and endearing. This side of him rarely appears and seemingly only does so around Chloe. 

…

“Detective, let me ask you a question. If I could help you achieve any of your deepest, darkest desires, what would it be?” he is very clearly flirting, a smirk in place like a default setting.

Chloe pondered over the question for a moment before settling on a response “I suppose, there is something that you could help me with.” Chloe leans forward, perhaps meanly leading him on. She pauses for dramatic effect “I’ve always wanted to learn how to dance.”

Lucifer seems taken aback by her response his face falling, obviously having been aiming at something sexual. “Really?” his seductive tone is back in an instant as a small grin graces his features. Leaning towards her he hold out a hand. “Then allow me to be the perfect gentleman.”

Chloe smiles back and gently places her hand in his. Lucifer leads her to the middle of the cleared space in the club. Keeping their hands joined he places his free hand gently on her waist. 

“Your other hand goes on my shoulder.” he instructs and Chloe obliges. “Now, how about a bit of a waltz?”

“Sure.” Chloe shyly agrees.

Lucifer adjusts his arm, moving from her waist to high on her back. “This is called a box step, so you’re going to step backwards with your right and then to the left with your other foot and finish with your feet together. Okay?” He prompts her to step back and as she does Lucifer gracefully follows. “And now to the left.” she follows his instruction and they finish with their feet together. “Good, now we reverse it, so step forward on your left and then to the right.”

Before long Chloe is easily moving in step with Lucifer, and in a burst of confidence decides to try not looking at the floor but ends up accidentally stepping on his toes. She quickly apologises and goes to move away, afraid she’d scuffed his shoes. 

“It’s quite alright detective, no harm done. Perhaps some music?” Lucifer makes his way over to select a song. She has to fight back an incredulous laugh as Unforgettable by Nat King Cole starts up. Everything that is happening right now is incredibly cliche in a teen rom-com kind of way but she finds herself expecting nothing less from the man now holding out his hand to her once more. 

“Chloe, may I have this dance?”

“It would be my pleasure.” she replies, now confidently placing her hand atop of his. Lucifer brings her hand up to his lips and drops a gentle kiss to the top of her hand. 

Throwing a suave smirk at her flustered appearance he pulls her forward into the appropriate embrace and they fall easily into the box step pattern. 

“Are you sure you haven’t done this before? You really are a natural.” Lucifer compliments.

“Was stepping on your toes not evidence enough?” she jokes, trying to hide her reaction to his comment. Lucifer smiles softly at her and the conversation lulls.

Not long after however Chloe finds herself listening to the low rumble of Lucifer's voice as he sings along with the song. He easily turns her into a spin and effortlessly lifts her onto the piano. He smiles calmly at her, moving away he plucks at the keys with practised grace in time with the riff of the song. Chloe’s eyes softened as she watched him, this complete enigma of a man sat before her, teaching her to dance and playing piano like he composed the very song himself. 

Once the riff ends Lucifer raises his head to look Chloe in the eye and begins to sing the last few lines. He sings as he makes his way slowly around the piano to stand before her.

“That's why, darling, it's incredible  
That someone so unforgettable  
Thinks that I am unforgettable too”


	2. Stomach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer gives Chloe a massage.

Chloe was curled up on her lounge with a hot water bottle held to her stomach when Lucifer found her. The tv illuminated her form, displaying a movie Lucifer didn’t recognise. A half eaten block of chocolate was on the coffee table along with a mug of probably long cold tea. 

“Detective?” Lucifer voices to announce his presence. Chloe startles anyway, snapping her head around to look at him.

“Oh Lucifer, it’s just you. You really need to stop breaking into my house by the way”

“You said on the phone you were sick. I thought I might be of some assistance. Are you okay, you don’t look like you have the flu”

“No, Lucifer.” She debated over telling him but in the end figured she may as well. “I’m not that kind of sick, I’ve just got really bad cramps this month.”

“Oh, I understand. You know, just between you and I, I’ve got some tricks up my sleeve to relieve that kind of pain.” Lucifer’s tone was only lightly suggesting something sensual, having toned it down considerably.

“Don’t even get me started on orgasms helping pain cause I know for a fact it doesn’t work.”

“As tempted as I am to prove your theory wrong, It’s not the only proficient skill I have. Although it does still involve my hands.” 

Chloe was about the try and throw him out from the comfort of her couch when her brain finally realised what he was suggesting. “You want to give me a massage?” 

“Quite, I don’t suppose you have any essential oils?”

“Uh maybe in the upstairs bathroom?” She suggests, trying to remember the last time she checked. Usually they were reserved for the rare occasions she had a night to herself to take a long hot bath. Lucifer just nodded and bounded up the stairs, hiding his surprise from her implied acceptance to his offer. 

Lucifer soon returned with lavender scented oil and a bottle of some kind of cream she can’t remember buying. He places the items on the coffee table and steps back to remove his jacket and roll his sleeves before perching on the edge of the couch beside her legs. She rolls onto her back and is already inwardly cringing at what escapes her mouth.

“Where do you want me?” she asks.

Lucifer grins and visibly fights back commenting on her innuendo. “I’m happy to sit here, wherever is most comfortable for you.”

“Okay, well.” she adjusts herself further down on the couch and drops the hot water bottle on the floor, “Whenever you’re ready.”

Lucifer smiles softly at her and not breaking eye contact pushes her shirt up, fingers lightly brushing her skin. He turns his attention to the oil and cream and Chloe turns her nervous energy into staring down the ceiling. She can hear Lucifer humming as he works, rubbing his hands together. Lightly at first Lucifer runs his finger tips over her lower abdomen. She tries not to tense but can tell she wasn’t successful. 

“Relax, tell me to stop at any time.” Lucifer mumbles

Chloe manages to just nod and let out a long held breath. Lucifer continues, slowly increasing the pressure but never pressing too hard. He begins safely around her belly button but as Chloe relaxes more moves lower to where the pain is more prominent. She eventually closes her eyes and melts into the cushions to enjoy the magic of Lucifer's fingers. 

Some time passed and Lucifers fingers slowly let up and eventually stopped. Chloe looked like she was about to fall asleep and while he wasn’t against letting the detective rest there was something else he wanted to try. He measured with his fingers to find a pressure point below her navel. He pushed down just the right amount and held the position. Soon all the pain that had crippled Chloe earlier had almost completely vanished and she was more relaxed than she can remember being in a long time. Pulling her shirt back down he decides on a whim and leans down to place a kiss to the centre of her stomach, a finishing touch to his exceptional work.

She felt Lucifer pull away from her and get up from his perch on the edge of the couch. Her eyes remained closed however as he set about putting away the supplies and washing his hands, not able to rid his skin of the lavender smell. Returning to the lounge room, Chloe eyed him as he stood unsure of what to do now. 

“Come sit.” she decided for him. Chloe lifted her legs from the other side of the lounge for him and he quickly took up the space offered. She placed her legs back over his lap, frankly not caring in her relaxed state. Lucifer let out a calm breath and placed his hands on her knees, looking over at her.

“Better?” he asks.

“Thank you Lucifer, really.” the sincerity in her voice sent a wave of emotion over Lucifer which he struggled to contain.

“Careful, it might become a habit.”


	3. Forehead

Chloe is aware that she sometimes lets her mind get away from her, wonder into a daydream scape during particularly boring daily tasks. Tasks such as showering, drinking her morning coffee, even when she’s trying to relax she can’t get out of her own head. The worst part about it is that they aren’t particularly nice fantasies and often leave her more on edge and stressed. And to top it all off they’ve followed her into her actual dreams at night. 

As a result she has not slept nearly close enough to the recommended amount in the past week and is making her way through her days exhausted and irritable. The fact that no one seems to be acknowledging her change of demeanor is just making it worse and not to mention the cases she’s been working have been suffering from her lack of sleep. 

Lucifer is sitting at her desk with her, rambling on about something she has not been listening to for the past five minutes. She can feel her eyelids getting heavy and is focusing on not falling asleep, that would be incredibly unprofessional. 

“Detective! Were you listening to anything I just said?” Lucifer’s voice finally breaks through the fog of her mind and her head snaps up from its descent towards the desk. “Are you quite alright? You don’t look well,”

Having people recognise her state is now decidedly worse than them ignoring it she decides. 

“Sorry, I just haven’t been sleeping very well lately,” the following pause in conversation allows her head to drop, waking up at the last second. She props her head in her head and groans in frustration. “I’m fine,”

“On the contrary detective. Come on, I’ll drive you home and you can rest,”

“No, no it’s okay. You don’t have to,”

“You’re right, I don’t have to do anything. But I want to,” he gives her a stern look. “I’ll go and tell the lieutenant I’m taking you home,”

By the time he returns she’s fallen asleep at her desk, arms folded under her in an uncomfortable looking position. Lucifer sighs at her and steps closer to shake her awake. 

“Up we get detective,” he says quietly to her as she sits up slightly. With one arm around his neck and Lucifers arm supporting her at her waist he essentially carries her out of the precinct. Chloe falls asleep again on the way back to her house, awkwardly crumpled against the door of the corvette.

Upon arriving at Chloes house Lucifer makes his way around to the other side of his car and carefully lifts the detective into his arms. He struggles for a moment trying to open the locked door but eventually stumbles through. Chloe wakes when he roughly slams the door shut with his foot, she looks around with a dazed expression.

“You’re home now detective,” Lucifer informs her as he carries her up the stairs and gently places her on her bed. He then moves to remove her shoes

“Lucifer, you don’t have to,”

“But I want to,” he repeats, looking her in the eye for a moment. “Come on, jacket off,” he holds his hands out to pull her up and she lazily throws her hands towards him. Removing her jacket was not unlike wrestling with a ragdoll but he manages. 

Lucifer then tried to pull the blankets back from under her and with little help from Chloe she was eventually snuggled under the comforter. 

“Now, sleep detective.” he said and quickly plants a kiss to her forehead, much like a parent would when tucking in their child. Turning to leave the room Chloe caught his wrist and pulled him back.

“Stay,” she mumbled into her pillow, hand falling from his arm. Lucifer looks dumbly at where her hand had been and cleared his throat. 

“Very well,” he said croakily. Toeing off his shoes he gingerly sits on the other side of the bed with his back against the headboard, crossing his ankles over. Chloe rolls over and throws her arm around his waist, burying her face in his side and is soon snoring quietly. 

Lucifer was suddenly slapped in the face with the memory of a drunk Chloe falling asleep on his chest, he releases and breath and once again tilts his head back in silent prayer.


	4. Cheek

Children. Lucifer couldn’t stand them. They are sticky, grabby, and overly dependant on adult companionship. But for some reason, Chloe’s spawn, despite being all of these things was also tolerable in small amounts. She had grown on him in the time they’ve known each other and has actually proven to be incredibly perceptive. That being said it still does not mean that he would like to spend any extended amount of time unsupervised with said child. 

So when Chloe asked him to babysit Trixie for a couple of nights he was first shocked she would even ask him and secondly concerned about Chloes wellbeing.

“Are you feeling okay? The Chloe I know would never ask such a thing,”

“Lucifer, look. I’ve got to go away for a conference, so does Dan, my mother is out of the country, Maze is on a bounty and all my usual babysitters don’t do overnight. And before you ask none of her friends mums can take her either, i’ve already checked. I wouldn’t be asking you if it wasn’t important and I know you have LUX to run but I have literally no other options. I’ll owe you a favour, anything, just please,” 

“You’re giving the devil a blank check to babysit your child?”

“Trixie actually asked if she could stay with you, that’s another reason why I’m asking,” Chloe says nervously, realising the weight of her offer.

“Sorry, i’m still stuck on the open favour you’re offering to me,” Lucifers features were contorted in a deep frown.

“Lucifer, I just need to know if you can look after my daughter for a couple nights,”

“Of course I will but that’s beside the point detective, do you know what you just said to me?” the decision to look after Trixie was easy but his mind was reeling at the thought of what favour she would owe him.

“That I owe you a favour-”

“Anything, the exact words you said were ‘anything’,”

“Well yeah, I know how much you don’t like kids and-” she puts her head in her hand, struggling to find words. “If you don’t want to I understand but-”

“I already said yes,” she quickly looks up at him, “And before you think too much about it, I won’t make you owe me anything you don’t want to do so…”

“Lucifer, thank you! This means so much to me, you have no idea,” she pulls him into a quick hug, squeezing him tightly.

…

The next evening was the first night Trixie was to stay with Lucifer. Seeing the child sitting in the middle of a large king size bed made her look about half the size she normally appears. The extravagant guest room did not suit the child at all and only made it more painfully obvious that he was in over his head. The child just watched him as he stood in the doorway. He had fed her, let her watch tv until far past her bedtime and was at a loss for what to do now.

“Uh, goodnight… child,” Lucifer went to escape the room, shutting the door behind him when she called out.

“Wait! Mummy usually reads to me before bed,” Lucifer stops and turns around. He regards the child once more and gingerly takes a step towards her.

“It is already past your bedtime, your mother was very strict about that,”

“I can’t sleep otherwise,” she reveals quietly

“Oh, well. Next time lead with that,” he forces a happy note into his voice, pondering over what story to tell her. It’s not that he can’t tell a good story just that the ones he does know are probably not suited to a child. “Why don’t you tell me a story?”

“Lucifer! That’s not how it works,” she exclaims “tell me a fairytale or something, do you know any?”

“Of course I know fairytales,” he says indignantly. He walks over to sit on the edge of the bed, thinking of the best story he can remember off the top of his head. 

Now, he is well aware that Grimm’s fairy tales are perhaps not what the detective would have told her child to put her to sleep, but if it worked at some point in history he figures it couldn’t hurt now. 

“There were once a man and a woman who had long in vain wished for a child. At length the woman hoped that God was about to grant her desire…”

…

“That’s not how I remember that story going,” Trixie says, frowning as Lucifer finishes the story of Rapunzel. 

“Well, that was your story so… good night again child,” 

“Hang on. If that’s how the story is meant to go. What other stories do I know that are wrong?”

“Well i’d imaging pretty much all of them. Very rarely is life like a disney film,”

“Tell me more!” she demanded. Lucifer sighed but was powerless against the shining eyes of the child in front of him.

“Very well, let me get my book,” Lucifer leaves for a moment to retrieve a beaten and battered copy of Grimm’s Complete Fairy Tales. “What story would you like to know the truth about?”

They then went to read about Sleeping Beauty, Snow White, Rumpelstiltskin and Hansel and Gretel. When Lucifer woke in the morning he found an open book on his chest and a still sleeping Trixie curled against his side much like her mother had done not so long ago. Upon checking the time he swore as he had several missed calls from Chloe probably about the fact that Trixie was not currently at school. Said child stirred beside him and yawned, stretching her arms above her head.

“Good morning Lucifer,” she said happily

“Good morning? It’s almost lunch time and your mother is out for my head,” 

Trixie just smirked in a knowing way not unlike himself, the devil had been played by a child he realises. 

“Yes, very impressive child, it seems I haven’t given you enough credit, you are quite cunning,” their conversation was then cut off by Lucifers phone ringing, he quickly but reluctantly answered the call, “Detective!”

Chloe then proceeded to yell at him so loud about standards that Trixie could hear it. Lucifer looked panicked, not knowing how to defuse the situation nor explain that he had been deceived by the urchin. She wouldn’t believe him anyway he figured, throwing a look at Trixie for both help and a stern warning that this was all her fault. 

“Let me talk to her,” Trixie suggested

“Alright - calm down - Your spawn - wants to speak with you - “ he quickly handed off the phone to the child and he could hear Chloe immediately calm as Trixie spoke. Feeling like he was eavesdropping on their conversation Lucifer left the room to start making some food for them both. 

Eventually Trixie found him and handed his phone back. He swapped it for a plate of pancakes, wiping the screen off on his pants. 

“Mum said she’d call you later,” Trixie informs him, climbing up into a bar stool to eat. Lucifer hummed in response, handing her a knife and fork. 

“So, seeing as though you’ve avoided the child zoo what would you like to do today?”

Trixie pondered the question for a moment, “blanket fort?”

“I like your style,” Lucifer approved, her request all too easy. “Now, I’m going to shower, try not the break anything,”

…

Once the greatest blanket fort in history had been constructed, complete with a view of the tv, fairy lights, snacks and enough pillows to cover the penthouse floor to the ceiling the two architects stepped back to admire their creation. Lucifer held out his hand for a high five which Trixie happily returned. 

“That is the single greatest thing I’ve ever made, and I made the sun,” Lucifer declares boldly. His phone interrupts the admiration, “Go pick a movie,” he tells Trixie before answering.

“Detective, I know what you’re going to say, and i’m sorry-”

“No Lucifer, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have yelled but I am still mad about Trixie missing school. That said, she did explain that it was partially her fault. Did she really keep you up all night reading?”

Lucifer chuckled, “Yes, she is quite the cunning little imp,”

“What did you do today if she wasn’t at school?”

“Oh, we uh… nothing much,”

“Lucifer…” She warns

“We made a blanket fort,” 

“... Really?”

The silence on the line was confirmation enough for Chloe and she let out a happy but unbelieving laugh.

“It was her idea, I assure you,”

“Lucifer!” Trixie cuts him off, running over clutching something in her fist. “I almost forgot, I made you something yesterday at school,” she holds out a rainbow braided bracelet. 

“What is it?” he asks, aware of Chloe still on the phone.

“It’s a friendship bracelet, I’ve got one too and so does mum!”

“Uh, well… Put it on I suppose,” Lucifer crouches down, holding out his wrist for her to attach the string.

“Now, you were saying?” he asks, turning his attention back to the detective.

“Nothing, it doesn’t matter. You two have fun now.” and just like that she hung up.

“There, all done,” Trixie announces, he looks down at the rainbow friendship bracelet then back up at Trixie.

“Thank you, Beatrice. It’s lovely,” Trixie beams at him before pulling him over to the blanket fort and pressing play on the movie she’d chosen.

…

Later the next afternoon when Chloe arrived to pick up Trixie on her way home, she was surprised to see the devil still sporting the colourful band on his wrist. 

“Thank you again Lucifer, I couldn’t have done this without you,”

“It was really nothing detective, you are both welcome anytime,”

Before she could turn to leave Trixie enveloped him in a quick hug around the waist, and Chloe, following in her daughters footsteps wrapped her arms around them both. Lucifer relaxed into the embrace of both Decker women, letting out a comfortable sigh as his arms easily surrounded them. Trixie pulled away first and as Chloe went to do the same Lucifer took her face in his hands and kissed her cheek.

“There, favour returned.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter got long!
> 
> Also, five years attending a christian school taught me nothing.


	5. Lips

It is very rare that Chloe Decker is found in LUX for anything other than business, which is why her current presence was an utter surprise to Lucifer. He wasn’t unwelcoming of her being in his club for matters decidedly not work related, it was the fact that she was currently and very awkwardly being chatted up by a chap who was painfully not her type. Deciding to step in and heroically save her he quickly moved in behind her and announced his company. 

“Detective! If I’d know you were coming I would have prepared a booth for you,” The aforementioned man takes one look at Lucifer and walks away, muttering something about rich guys with british accents.

“Oh Lucifer, that’s not necessary. Thank you though,”

“Nonsense, drinks on the house then,” 

“Lucifer, no! I can pay for my own drinks. It’s a wonder you make any money at all,”

“On the contrary, although I do have a policy. Nothing but the best for my detective,”

Chloe frowns at him in a fond way, smiling despite herself. He waves over one of the many busy bartenders and instructs them to not charge her for the rest of the night. She already has exclusive 24 hour access into the club even without her badge, but this is ridiculous. 

“You really don’t have to you know,” she tells him.

“I know,” he gives her his signature smirk. “Now, promise to actually have fun,”

“I’ll try,”

“Good enough,” he kisses her cheek and disappears into the crowd.

Chloe’s ears and face burn and her chest tightens. Little does Lucifer know that the only reason she is even here tonight was to see him, but she was neither bold nor quick enough to ask him to stay. She decides she could try and catch him later and returns to sipping her beer. Despite her intentions for the night it is not long until the seat beside her is occupied once more, accompanied yet again by some cringe worthy pick up lines. Surely they never actually work she thinks.

…

Later that night, after escaping multiple attempts by multiple people trying to hook up with her, a similar comotion erupts out on the dance floor. Chloe’s cop instincts kick in and she hurries over in the hope of defusing the situation. Pushing her way through the crowd circled around the incident she makes it to the front. What she sees is one of the dancers being yelled at by an angry patron, she can’t quite hear what they’re saying over the still loud music, but just as she was about to step forward and intervene Lucifer is suddenly there and knocking the guy to the floor with one powerful punch to the nose. Chloe rushes in just in time to catch Lucifer turning to the assulted dancer and asking ‘So why did I have to punch that guy?’.

She holds back a scoff but listened as the dancer explained that he had touched her and tried to convince her to have sex with him and that when she refused got verbally violent. Lucifer turned away from her as Chloe went to comfort the crying girl, he wrenched the man off the floor with the front of his shirt and leaning in close said.

“If I ever see your face in here again it won’t be just your nose that I break, understand?” The man frantically nodded but Lucifer was having none of it and yelled, “Say it!”

“I understand! and- I won’t come back I promise!” the bloody man exclaims.

“And you won’t touch another human without their consent,” Lucifer commands.

“Yeah man, whatever you want! Just please let me go!”

Chloe could see he was far from done threatening the degenerate and placed what she hoped was a comforting hand on his arm. He looked from her back to the man and reluctantly let him go. He was gone the next second, running from the scene followed by security to ensure his removal. 

Lucifer returned his attention to the dancer who Chloe had learned the name of, Hayley. He agonised over making sure she was okay, offering for her to have the rest of the night off with double the original pay. She politely refused the extra pay and decided to leave early but only with some heavy convincing from Lucifer and Chloe. He then escorted both women up the stairs and told Hayley he would wait by the banister for her to return. 

As the two of them stood leaning on the railing, they looked out over the dancing masses who had by now completely forgotten about the fight. Lucifer subtly watched Chloe out of the corner of his eye, wondering what to say to her and pondering over the fact that he was constantly rendered speechless when it comes to his detective.

“Thank you. I don’t know what I would have done to that scoundrel,” he struggled to find the right word to call the offending man, thinking about him still making his fists clench.

“Nothing to thank me for,”

The silence stretched for a minute longer before Chloe could muster up the courage to ask the only question on her mind.

“You really care about your staff huh?”

“Well of course, a lot of people come to me looking for favours and admittedly that’s how a lot of them get their jobs,”

“So what, you help them out of bad situations by giving them jobs?”

“Sort of. There are a lot of - let's call them troubled - youth in LA who have had their lives derailed by the opinions of their family, and I guess I see a little bit of myself in them. The whole parents not understanding their kids and then mistaking it for rebellion shtick. I’m sure you understand why. And so to get them out of their home situation I give them a place to spend their time and pay them for it.”

Lucifer’s explanation is like a punch to Chloe’s heart, she is speechless once again by the pure and raw kindness that comes so easily from the devil.

“What am I going to do with you?” Chloe quietly wonders outloud, turning her body to look at him.

“I ask myself that question about you all the time,” Lucifer turns as well and they just silently watch each other for a moment.

Hayley returns changed into casual clothes with a bag slung over her shoulder.

“Thank you Lucifer, seriously. You’re an angel.” she doesn’t let him make an indignant comment at her praise, instead pulling him into a hug that he returns hesitantly as always. 

“Get home safe, and say hello to Amber for me,” he says when she pulls away. Hayley salutes him playfully as she walks away, nodding her head towards Chloe. They watch her leave before returning to their conversation.

“Well, I think that’s enough excitement for tonight,” Chloe sighs, suddenly feeling how late it was.

“Oh, of course detective. Would you like me to walk you to your car?”

Chloe is frustrated. He can’t be that thick. He has to know what she was hinting at with that comment. He must see her frown because he quickly jumps to fix the situation.

“Or, you could always come up to the penthouse…” he offers slightly questioning.

Chloe lets out a breathy laugh, “Of course that’s what I want. You can’t think I was really going to leave after everything that has happened,”

“Well…” Lucifer looks suddenly tired as he leads her over to the elevator, hand on her lower back. 

The ride up to the penthouse is quiet, the only sound being the ding to announce their arrival. Lucifer immediately pours himself a drink almost out of habit at this point, offering one to Chloe who refuses, opting to sit on the couch.

“So, what did you want to talk about?” he asks, joining her after downing his drink.

Chloe’s voice dies in her throat before she even speaks. What did she want to talk about? Why was she here tonight trying to get his attention?

“I don’t know,” she admits.

Lucifer shoots her a confused frown, “Well there has to be something to go to all this trouble to get me alone,”

Chloe is surprised to find no hint of flirtation in his tone. “It’s just… really dumb,” Lucifer doesn’t say anything, just turns more in his seat to look at her. “I don’t know, I thought that -” she sighs, dropping her head in defeat. “What are we?” she asks so quietly he almost misses it.

“Whatever you want to be,”

“No, Lucifer,”

“No?”

“I know what I want and how I feel and I know how you feel but I don’t know what you want. This thing between us has been driving me nuts ever since the night Charlotte -” she pauses, unable to finish her sentence but makes a vague hand gesture. She turns her entire body towards him, looking him in the eye. “What do you want? You’re so focused on what other people want and what they deserve that I think you forget about yourself, so. Lucifer Morningstar, what do you want?”

He looks at her for a long time, Chloe can’t tell what he’s thinking. She briefly wonders if she’s assumed too much but he puts her mind at ease with one word.

“You.” he breathes then continues, “I want you, Chloe.”

She doesn’t reply, just leans in and gently cups his face, bringing him in for a kiss. Their lips meet and all conscious thought goes out the window. 

“I want you too, all of you. Not just Lucifer,” 

“You don’t need that part of me,”

“No, but I want that part of you, all of you,” she nods at him, encouraging his transformation.

His glamour falls, revealing the tortured skin she hopes to get to know. Her hands are still pressed to either side of his face and she begins to stroke her thumbs gently over his cheek bones. A shiver runs through his body at the sensation. 

“All of you,” she repeats. He gives a childish huff and wills his wings into being and they awkwardly drape over the furniture. 

“What am I going to do with you?” he asks, devil’s eyes going soft.

“I can think of a couple things,”

Lucifer is taken aback for a second, “I think that’s supposed to be my line.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for reading!
> 
> I was really stuck trying to write this one so I hope It's okay.


End file.
